


Fast and the Furious - Mac Edition

by Falcner95



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bozer is terrified., Just Mac being Mac, Military Driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: This is my take on Mac, who WAS in the Army, but based on my Father who got his license while in said army. So basically Mac got his license in the Army, learned to drive there, and then when he was discharged, got his civilian license but every now and then on those certain missions Jack will give him the keys and let him do his thing.





	Fast and the Furious - Mac Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short I wrote this to make fun of my Father who, in earlier years, was in the Army. And no, I'm not making fun of the army, just the driving skills they seem to have imparted on my Father for the most part. I love his driving, my mother hates it. Enjoy!!

"Jack!"

Jack Dalton hesitated for exactly .5 seconds before tossing the keys to the Phoenix issued car over. Jumping in shotgun he grabbed the handle all cars had these days and yelled over his shoulder at Bozer to buckle up.

"You do know what you're doing right Mac?"

Angus MacGyver looked at the man next to him. The man he considered a friend, mentor, and even; sometimes, a father figure and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Twisting the key in the ignition he smirked as he heard the V6 engine hum to life. He loved his jeep, had found a love for them in the Army but car's with purring engines, they made his day.

Looking down he saw it was also a manual. His smirk grew until it was a grin.

"Mac, no. Whatever you're thinking don't do it," Jack started to say before the young ex-EOD tech slammed the car into first and tore off.  
Shifting quickly they soon caught up to the truck which had been the whole reason for the mission.

"Guys aren't we going a bit fast?" 

Jack turned now. "Its about to get worse. Sure hope you're buckled."

"What do you mean it's about to get worse?"

"Mac ever tell you *when* he got his license?"

"Uh...yeah! After the Army. He was living with me or I was living with him."

Jack chuckled, gripped the handle tighter, and answered Bozer.

"He got it when he joined the Army, Boze. Not before. Why do you think he likes jeeps?"

Mac took a turn and sped up to get alongside the truck now and Bozer yelped. 

"Sorry, Boze. Just stay buckled and you'll be fine," Mac said over his shoulder, blue eyes fixed on the truck and road. Jack could almost *see* his brain moving the speed of light to figure something out.

"Jack."

"Yeah, what is it kid?" The ex-Delta leaned closer so Bozer wouldn't have to hear the crazy idea that Mac had come up with now.

"This is gonna freak Boze out so much," Mac muttered to himself before outlining the plan to Jack.

Leaning back to his seat Jack whistled low. "That'll do it, kid."

Mac nodded. "Hang on back there. Going in hot."

"What's that - Mac, Mac, Mac!"

They sped up so that they were now just a bit behind the back bumper of the truck when Mac made his move.

Shoving the Phoenix issued car into the truck he watched as it skittered sideways but remained on the road.

"Jack, how did we get rid of those guys in Latvia?"

Raised brows, pinched mouth, and a very whiny sound came from the ex-Delta. 

"That's what I thought," Mac muttered. "Hang on to something besides the seatbelt Boze. This is gonna be rough."

"What? Mac, what are you doing? Oh, Lord this is it, the day I die. I shouldn'a told Riley I was the one who snuck into her lab."

The car sped up and Bozer felt the impact when Mac hit the truck yet again. This time it worked. The truck spun and stopped, front bumper in the ditch.

Getting out of the car Bozer grabbed his best friend of forever year's and shook him slightly.

"You are never, never ever, allowed to drive again. What was that?"

Mac gave the other a sheepish grin and replied, "Military driving."


End file.
